Dominating Minds
Dominating Minds We're a new ambitious guild on our way to rule Dofus on Aermyne! We're a friendly and nice guild and if you want to be part of the conquest we're happy to accept any English speaking players. At the moment we have various nationalities playing, so don't hesitate to ask for an invitation no matter which continent you come from! We're friendly, and we have dedicated guildies! If you would like to be part of our tight-knit group, we're happy to accept any English-speaking players! Our average guild level is 61, with 53 total members. Requirements We're only accepting level 40+ players at the moment. You must speak English and preferably be active. At the moment we have no assigned alignment. The leader belongs to the Brakmarian alignment but most of the aligned guildmates are bontarian at the moment. Rules Within the Guild *Be active. *Be nice. *If you decide to leave the guild, please provide a reason. *If you know you're not going to be playing for a long time, let someone in charge know so you won't get kicked out. *If there's more than 1 free perceptor, you're free to place them anywhere you like. Promoting the guild is always a good idea. However, don't place the last perceptor without asking whether someone else was already planning on placing it somewhere else. *You're allowed to collect loot from perceptors you have personally placed. Don't collect the loot if someone else placed the perc. *If a perc gets attacked and you are free you should join the fight no matter who placed it. Remember, you won't lose energy points if you are defending! *If you encounter bullying, harassment, bad language or otherwise disturbing behaviour from your guildmates, immediately notify a guild officer. Appropriate measures will then take place. *If by some chance you get a guild member as a PvP target, ask before trying to kill them. Be nice, and respectful of their decisions. *All in all, don't be stupid, and enjoy yourself! Who's in charge If you want to join the guild, these are the people you should try to reach (also known as guild officers): Leader *Pilkehdi lvl 84 Second in Command *Ashwin lvl 68 *Krizalid lvl 124 *Wilii lvl 67 *Chiwo lvl 116 Muse (guild officers' alt characters) *Isperia lvl 60 Ranks All available ranks are not in use and there should be a very special reason why to use other ranks than what's listed here. Donating experience to the guild will benefit you and everybody else in the guild: you will get more rights and the guild's power will increase. After 20 days of inactivity, you will be labeled as a 'Deserter', After 1 month of inactivity, you will be force-removed from the guild. The ones marked with an asterisque : - Rank not directly connected to the amount of exp donated, or - The rights will be considered case by case Professions You can contact these players for free (or reduced cost) services within the field of their profession. Please only list your profession if it's above level 50! Also, if there are more than 3 professions in a certain category, please remove the one with the lower level. Any number of level 100 crafters may be listed. Thanks for your cooperation! | |- ! scope="row"| Crafting | | |- ! scope="row"| Carver | | |- ! scope="row"| Smith | | |} Upcoming events and notes Announcements on upcoming events, such as drop or exp hunts or information about absences etc. Pilkehdi announces: This is an important notice for all characters under level 40. We are looking to increase the average level of the guild and attract higher level players. As a result we would like all characters to be over level 40 by the end of next week, that is, by the 17th of October. Characters that don't manage to level to 40 will be deleted unless you have a good reason (you're going on a trip and can't play, for example). In that case let a guild officer know about your situation. If your character gets deleted this way, you're not '''permanently banned from the guild and may rejoin as soon as you reach level 40. Any donations you have made will be saved. NOTE: We've now passed 17th of October and characters under level 40 have been deleted. If you have any questions, contact a guild officer! '''Pilkehdi announces: House Fund We are starting a house fund. Here's what there is to know about it: *Donation is obligatory to some extent. You're obliged to donate kamas according to your level - low levels donate less than high levels. You must multiply your level by the according multiplier displayed here to calculate the size of your donation. In addition you may make a voluntary donation of any size. See the table below to find out how much you have to donate: *Your alt chars don't have to donate, only one donation per account is obligatory. You donate according to the highest level character you have in the guild. *Pilkehdi will create an alt char to take donations. Don't give your money to anyone else if you want to be 100% sure it goes to the right place! The character is called Lady-Purse and has the rank "Treasurer". We'll keep track of donations on the guild page here on Guildopedia. *Donating a considerable amount of kamas will most likely grant special rights when it comes to house safes (in addition to donating you must be trustworthy in the eyes of the guild officers). * We'll be getting a house first and a paddock when we have enough funds. If you want to get new mounts in the future, keep the donations coming! When we have the paddock we'll breed mounts for everyone. *After collecting the necessary funds there will be a poll about the house location. Start looking! There's some suggestions on the discussions page (top right cornener). *'Access to the house will only require you to donate the level based amount specified above in the table.' *'Access to the resource chest '(see more info about the resource chest on the discussions page)' costs 70kk.' If you have any questions about the fund or suggestions for the house location, post it on the discussions (on top of the page on the right) or talk to one of the guild officers. If you don't have enough kamas right now, don't worry. We'll be collecting the funds for a while. You have time to increase your assets but remember that even a small donation helps. IF we somehow manage to collect too much money (like that's possible), we'll use it to benefit the guildies, like having a lottery. History 13/10/2010 Guild reaches level 22. 10/10/2010 '''House fund updated. Important notice for chars under level 40! Chiwo promoted to 2nd in Command! '''8/10/2010 '''Guild reaches level 21. '''1 million kamas donated! 5/10/2010 '''Propero's competition ends. PM for the rewards if you are 1. Forest-Elf 2. Tatsumaru-akechi 3. Kekkonen. '''3/10/2010 '''Level requirement raised to 40+. '''1/10/2010 '''Welcome back Wilii! Wilii promoted to 2nd in command. '''28/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 20. '''27/9/2010 '''Half a million donated! Thank you and keep up the good work! '''25/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 19. '''Propero's competition starts! Check out the rules and take part! Winners will be rewarded! 23/9/2010 '''Chiwo promoted to Recruiting Officer. '''21/9/2010 '''Guild discussion page updated. Check out the House/Paddock rights info page as well (Discussion Page). '''20/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 18. Rules revised. Ranks renewed. House fund started. '''18/9/2010 '''Guild now has 50 members! '''15/9/2010 '''Krizalid promoted to Second in Command. '''14/9/2010 Guild reaches level 17. 6/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 16. '''6/9/2010 '''Propero-Captured promoted to Recruiting Officer. '''31/8/2010 Guild reaches level 15. 20/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 14. '''20/8/2010 '''Ashwin promoted to Second in Command. '''19/8/2010 '''Rules updated, check out the house fund info too. '''9/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 13. '''9/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 12. '''2/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 11. '''2/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 10. '''19/7/2010 '''Recruiting Officer added as a rank. '''17/7/2010 '''Guild reaches level 9. '''16/7/2010 '''Guild reaches level 8. '''15/7/2010 '''Professions added. '''13/7/2010 '''Rank table created. '''10/7/2010 The Dominating Minds guild page is created! Donations